Los guardianes de equestria
by Blackfox74
Summary: esta historia se trata de un humano que tenia una vida normal pero un dia se ecuentra con un ser nada comun en su vida pero al pasar el tiempo tienen conflitos y despues llega el dia que se va, otro tiempo mas el llega a un nuevo mundo para el y se da cuenta que tendra que defender ese mundo con otros tres que aparecedan mas adelante
1. Chapter 0

Hola gente que esta leyendo esta historia, aqui blackfox74 aqui presentando un fanfic mio que cree yo y tendran creo 3 temporadas y una posible 2 fanfic que es la continuacion de la historia y voy a decir que tengo escrito esto desde el año pasado que soy brony y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer esta historia que me he fijaro de los errores de autografía pero los arreglare antes de subir un capitulo sin nada mas que decir empezemos

LOS GUARDIANES DE EQUESTRIA TEMPORADA 1: el portal

CAPITULO 0: prologo

parte 1: la llegada de un ser

Fragmento de una leyenda (creado por mi claro XD) Hay una leyenda que cuenta sobre los tres mundo, cuatro seres, cuatro amigos que se conocerán en algún futuro, cuatro héroes tendrán el espíritu de proteger a sus mundos y de los demás pero contada el tiempo que se encuentren los cuatro amuletos del...

FUTURO: se ven 4 personas siendo perseguidas por unas cosas no identificadas

-Mierda estas cosas no paran de perseguirnos son veloces- dijo uno de los que corrían -creo que esto servida para distraerlos, bomba va- dijo el 4 que corría lanzando una bomba extraña y destruyendo a los monstruos que lo perseguían -uff estuvo cerca pero hay que moverse antes que vengan mas- dijo el 3 que era un soldado -ok- dijeron los demas han caminando por varios minutos hasta llegar una casa, entrando y el primero que estuvo en la persecución se sentó para escribir un diario -24/05/2040 hoy d a fue de los peores estuvimos cerca de la muerte mas un con esas cosas pudimos salir adelante pero ya es tiempo de mencionar quien soy me llamo Giovanny Lopez tengo 26 años, soy militar rango sargento estoy aqui con dos soldados, una compañera y varios supervivientes que están ayudando a tapar las ventanas y puertas y nosotros vigilamos que no venga ninguna de esas cosas bueno ya aqui va mi historia

PASADO

Habia un dia como cualquier otro normal en el pais de Chile se encontraba un chico de 10 años de edad practicando algo que nadie hubiese logrado a esa edad era el parkour que era nuevo para el creyendo que era difícil desde un principio pero era como andar en bici haciéndose mas rápido pero no tanto que antes sin caerse ninguna ves solo se cayo dos veces en los primeros dias pero ahora se encontraba corriendo en los tejados de su pueblo cercanas a una ciudad iba dirigiéndose a la casa de su amigo que fue que se lo conto sobre el parkour, Giovanny llega a su casa y lo saluda (si quieren pongan la cancion de Kevin macleod-investigations)  
-Hola Cristian como estas- dije -yo Bien y tu- dijo el Cristian pues de maravilla y si tenias razon me encanta el parcur- dije yo mientras el Cristian se da un facepalm es parkour no parcur- dijo el Cristia - ya bueno no me acostumbre al nombre, bueno que hacemos?- dije yo pues a jugar al gta san Andreas XD- dijo el Cristian con cara de alegre pero de los que tienen un gta XD -ok empecemos a jugar entonces- dijo Giovanny pasaron 4 horas que empezaron a jugar al gta san Andreas pero ya era hora que me fuera -bueno ya es tarde y no dures que no hare ese desafio que me dijiste pero bueno chao Cristian- dije yo despidiéndome chao Giovanny- dijo el Cristian mientras ve a como su amigo trepaba entre los tejados de las casas como lo hace tan facilmente si a su edad se caer a como 200 veces pero bueno como el dicho cara persona es diferente en todo

DESPUÉS

(no pregunte porque sucedio lo siguiente) Giovanny iba acompañado de sus nuevos amigos el Gonzalo, el Adán y el Cristian que haremos cuando lleguemos a mi casa- dije yo a los demas -pues a jugar al motor storm apocalipsis ya que es épico el juego (bueno para ami :V) ademas de algunos bugs que suceden XD- dijo el Gonzalo (si no saben que es motor storm apocalipsis busquelo ya que no me acuerdo bien del juego XD) bueno pero como eres super mega hyper novato te aplastaremos nomas a empezar la carrera- dije yo -Hey recuerda que no lo juego tanto como ustedes dos- dijo el Gonzalo refiriendose ami y al Cristian XD bueno continuemos quieren...que es esa luz- dijo el Adán mirando un reflejo de luz morado vamos a ver- dije yo llendo adelante y los demas atras, yo iba por los arboles ya que se pido me quede en un árbol junto con un pajarito que era el único que no se asusto de los demás y dije -hola pajarito- y despues mire a la luz morada que era un criatura que no podia ver bien por la luz pero sabia quien era -no puede ser existen- dije yo

fin la parte 1

bueno les gusto la primera parte, sin nada que decir nis vemos en la parte 2


	2. Chapter 1

LOS GUARDIANES DE EQUESTRIA

TEMPORADA 1: el portal

capitulo 0: prologo, parte 2: la nueva vida de twilight

intro del capitulo 0 "eddie hermoso - mother beautiful emotional ochestral

(antes de empezar perdóneme por lo del la parte anterior no había revisado la otografia pero aquí va lo que susupone que es el paisaje en donde vive el protagonista : el pueblo esta rodeado de un espenso bosque pero no tan rodeado solo por los lados y hay un cerro que da sombra al atardecer, la casa tiene un árbol algo grande y espacioso, por ahora no tengo mas ideas del ambiente de aquí pero agradezco ala persona que me aviso de ese error)

FLASHBACK

el día que estaba con mi amigo jugando al gta sand andreas el cristian me dijo -te propongo un desafió que ni mi gata lo hará el- venia con dos vasos de coca cola ay que hemos parado de jugar un rato ya que no paramos de reírnos lo que sucerio y dije -gracias por la bebida y cual es ese desafió ?  
dije yo -bueno te acuerdas cuando te mencione sobre los bronys y de my little pony?- dijo el cristian giovanny en su mente me jodes si se trata de eso -si ?, porque?- dijo Giovanny nervioso -bueno el desafió se trata de eso cuanto tiempo aguantas viendo esa serie incluyendo la intro y canciones- dijo el cristian con voz chistosa -...- no dije nada me quede mudo por eso osea yo un nuevo anti-brony viendo el objetivo de los anti-bronys que es derribar la serie pero el cristian ya sabia eso entonces dije -ok acepto pero si sucede algo malo sera tu culpa- dije yo calmado -ok ya entiendo pero creo que no suced...- dijo el cristian nerviosamente y con una lagrima tipo anime pero le interrumpí y dije -no digas cosas que no puedas saber o enpeodaras las cosas eso me lo dijo mi padre y m-mi h-her-rmano antes de partir aquí- al decir eso solte una lagrima ya que le conté sobre mi hermano -oh, perdón por hacer recordar lo que paso ase varios a os en santiago- dijo el cristian apenado - descuidada ya lo olvide pero es mas difícil olvidarlo de nuevo , pero no va cambiar las cosas que me vas hacer cambiandan el futuro mio- dije nervioso mirando la ventana -bueno sigamos jugando- dije yo para sentarme -ok continuemos- dijo el cristian ya de eso pasadon minutos (escena de la parte anterior cuando me fui a casa un a o antes) me fui y ya me encuentro en mi casa que es amarilla peque a pero un patio grande con un covertiso algo da aro por las fuertes lluvias pero sigue estando en pie y buena posición con otro covertiso pero mas grande y me estaba prepadandome en mi casa para hacer el desafio lo pense dos veces y lo hice paso dos horas y dije -creo que...me gusto- dije yo pero con lo que dije al final que diije me tape la boca me memodise lo que acabe de ver dos capitulos de la serie seguidos quiere decir que -me converti en un brony- dije yo en mi mente (mierda mierda MIERDA !) siete minutos despues -mierda mierda mierda mierda cabron de cristian joder ma ana hablamos joder- dije susurrando al dia siguiente ,por mi celular -ise tu desafio , pero casi me gusto te arriesgaste un monton casi me vuelvo brony (no estoy insultando)  
cristian desde el celular *ok ok lo admito talves me arriesge pero no te volviste brony, verdad ?* dijo el cristian y me di un facepalm -no- dije enojado -estade sin hablarte por una semana me quiero quitar esto de la cabeza- dije yo antes de colgar *ok nos vemos en una semana * dijo el cristian para después yo colgar y me fui a almorzar paso muchos meses hasta que el dia llego *como dijiste...te convertiste en un brony !* dijo el cristian atraves del teléfono -te digo que fuiste tu te acuerdas joder- dije tranquilizándolo -creo que te acostumbradas oh no?- dije yo *uff...creo que si, ok ya chao* dijo el cristian -ok nos vemos, uno menos- dije yo pero lo ultmino lo dije en voz 99999% baja *que dijiste* dijo el cristian -nada- dije yo *ok entonses chao* dijo el cristian Presente giovanny en su mente (oh por no ser por ti cabron yo no hadia esto sino entregarla pero gracias a ti cambio) dije yo para alertar a los chicos -ya vamos- dijieron los tres -y que viste giovanny!- dijo el adán cayendose de cara cuesta abajo golpeándose con varios objetos típicos de un bosque pero no quedo tan herido -auch- dijimos gonzalo, cristian y yo adán desde lejos -me pueden ayudar !- de imediato fuimos y yo dije -ten cuiado para la proxima- al desir eso me miro como "nah no me digas"  
-que es eso a un brilla todavía- dijo el adan para despues que el brillo se valla y adan quedo como "me jodio"  
-hey es una pony...un momento la conosco es twilight sparkle- dije yo con lo ultimo me acerque pero con tanta oscuridad no me deja verla bien -como sabes eso ?- dijo el gonzalo -no te acuerdas lo que hiso el cristian hace un a o?- dije yo burlon -a si verdad ajajaj- dijo el adan -ah ahora recuerdo ajajaj- dijo el gonzalo -y que vamos a ser con tiliwt spakerl- dijo el gonzalo y yo lo mire me jodes que enserio no se te ocurrio decir algo m s -bueno solo decia- dijo el gonzalo nuevamente -por cierto se llama twilight sparkle no tiliwt sparkle- dije yo y el cristian a la ves (y en verda la llamaba asi a twilight en mis comienzos como brony XD)  
-como te sabes su nombre- dijeron adán y gonzalo a la ves -me se su nombre porque le desafió también trataba de mencionar los nombres y me acuerdo de algunos- dijo el cristian -bueno la llevade a mi cas-sa, oh mierda !, que le paso esta demasiada herida, su pata tiene un corte muy grande lo tapade con un trapo que traje...tambien tiene rasguños graves y son resientes-  
dije yo asustado -esto no me da buena espina- dijo el cristian -creo que nos tendieron una trampa o algo asi...que es eso son lobos ?- dije yo -oh mierda no paresen amigables- dijo el adán -necesitamos algo con que defendernos- dijiendo los tres -tengo estos machetes no pregunten de donde los saque- dije yo (no pregunte sobre los machetes ya que eran un regalo de parte de su padre y son buenos luchadores los amigos de giovanny por eso les dio unos machetes)  
-oh si con esto si- dijo el gonzalo -vamos a por ellos- dijo el cristian -me cubridan?- dije yo -pues obvio- dijo el adán -ok- dije yo para estar alejado un poco por si viene uno por alado y empiesa la batalla y yo me llevaba a twilight en mis brazos (escuchen "Skrux-believe me ft. complexion" o pongan cualquier canción de combate XD)  
e gonzalo le golpeo a un lobo pero este no murio ya que portaba una armadura pero no era resistente a machetes y menos con balas -tienen armaduras!?- dijo el gonzalo dudoso -aguantademos hemos peleado antes con borrasos- dijo el adan,gonzalo y cristian ala ves -prometerme que saldrán vivos ok !- dije yo asustado por la idea de pelear por protejerme tercera persona giovanny, adan,gonzalo y cristian se encuentran escapando y peleando con 6 lobos con armaduras que resisten muy poco apenas dos golpes y ya pero tambien esquivan como la hostia giovanny esta un poco alejado del grupo para que la pony morada no se asuste o peor...traumarse.  
-vamos que lo logramos!- dijo cristian pero un lobo sin armadura pasa de largo al lado de cristian dirigiendose asia giovanny y se da cuenta este ultimo y me mira la pony -cierra los ojos- dije yo a twilight y saco el machete pero este era especial era de mi padre, giovanny en su mente (porfavor que siga afilado) pense yo para levantar asia adelante el machete como objetivo el lobo pero era casi demasiado tarde ya que se lo clave en el pecho y el lobo me rasgu o la pierna y me mordio a herida grave en el brazo donde estaba twilight asiéndome salpicar sangre de los dos y twilight se cayo con los ojos cerrados al sentir el impacto abrió los ojos rápidamente y me vio con horror como me estoy desangrando pero yo la mire a ella y supo que no podia cargarla a los dos ella se agarro muy fuerte de mi y yo recogí el machete para seguir corriendo y girar la cabeza por un momento para ver la batalla, mientras tanto con los chicos solo quedaban dos lobos a uno conservaba su armadura y al otro lo mato el gonzalo -ahora que lobo de mierda que vas a hacerno tienes compa eros ajaja- dijo el gonzalo -no te fies ya que son listos esto animales-  
dijo el adán -ok pero lo atacamos y vamos con giovanny a ver que paso porque vi que un lobo mordio el brazo y rasgu o la pierna de giovanny-  
dijo adán -ya te jodiste lobo- dijo cristian con rabia para que le hisiera un fatality atrevesando la armadura y matando al lobo al instante -WOW !- dijieron adan y gonzalo -como lo hiciste- dijo el adán -vamonos tenemos que ver que esta pasando pero limpiemos las armas- dijo el cristian fríamente

2 minutos antes (después de la grave herida de giovanny)

se abre una puerta -ya estamos a salvo espera aquí que ahora traigo un botiquín !- dije yo Para salir corriendo a donde se supon a que estaba el botiquin (la casa es algo grande con algunas habitaciones maximo 5) paso un minuto y lo encontré -por fin lo encontré , ok vamos- dije yo corriendo devuelta con twilight -te pondras bien confia en mi- dije yo y ella asinti con la cabeza

Ojos de twilight

(No me puedo creer que esta cosa me all salvado y ahora me est ayudando Y donde estoy?, es rad...Arg que dolor) penso twilight para que hiciera una mueca de dolor -por favor no te muevas- dijo la cosa y yo asentio con la cabeza -...- no dije nada ya que no sabia hablar #Voy a decir que twilight es potra no era adulta sino una potra#

Con Giovanny

-pareces que no hablas, bueno soy un humano si te preguntas que soy y como te llamas- dije yo para disimular que no la conocia para que despues ella cogiera un papel que estaba cerca de ella y escribiera en ella

Ojos de twilight

*me llamo twilight sparkle lo s por un papel que vi cuando me despertar y tu nombre* escribi yo con la boca con un objeto parecido que estaba cerca del papel que vi cuando desperte que lo use antes entonces no hubo ningun problema, pero vi su herida de la pata derecha -me llamo Giovanny Lopez jofre o solo Giovanny- me dijo el humano ya terminando de vendarme todas mi heridas pero yo le señale su pata derecha con miedo y el se dio cuenta y me dijo -que pasa...oh ya veo esto paso cuando te dije que cerradas los ojos el lobo me ataco ocasionado mis heridas en mi brazo y pier...urgh que dolor tengo me voy a ver esto ahora mismo ok espera aqui- me dijo el humano para luego irse y yo le asenti con la cabeza

Ojos de Giovanny

Mientras que me vendaba mi pierna (no se como sucedio esto pero la voy a cuidar...como si fuera...mi hija...que estoy pensando) pense yo mientras me limpio la sangre y vi entrar a los chicos y se relagadon al verme bien

Tercera persona

Ha pasado dos años que twilight llego a mi vida en los primeros d as tubo que dormir conmigo despues de un tiempo decidio dormir en la pieza de mi tio Hugo el primer año de twilight le fue dificil acostumbrarse a mi mundo y yo le tuve que ayudar pero no la juzgo esta en un nuevo mundo que ella no se dio cuenta de su verdadero mundo pero ahora como ella llego en el a o 2008 - 01 de enero ahora es el 3 del 2010 de enero, ella empieza ver a Giovanny como su padre ya que le cuidaba muy bien y twilight aprendio a hablar

Ojos de Cristian

-bueno voy a visitar a Giovanny, como se lleva con twilight despues de dos años-dijo el Cristian mientras llegaba al casa de Giovanny y los ve jugando entre los dos valla se ven felices mejor le llamo porque parece que twilight va adentro a almorzad- #la familia de mi personaje tuvo que dejar la carne porque estaba twilight y tambien habia un riesgo de que twilight se traume# twilight ya sabia algunas cosas tecnologicas de juegos (pues obvio XD), informacion en el cual twilight le intereso (tambien obvio que ella se le iba interesar) objetos productivos y seguridad pero nunca supo sobre las armas de fuego

Ojos de Giovanny

(Twilight esta almorzando menos mal que mi familia admitió de no comer carne) penes yo -algún día se lo tendré que decir...pero primero su cutiemark, levitar cosas ya lo hace desde hace un año, hacer escudos aun no lo hace y ataques magicos tampoco, bueno la voy a ayudar- dije yo para ir donde twilight, Twilight estaba comiendo ensalada ya que como no sabia nuestras comidas la ayude Mientras le explicaba mi idea de enseñarla a hacer escudos pero al explicar todo mi madre fue por una cámara no se porque pero igual y justo llega Cristian lo salude y después justo llegas a tiempo para que ayude a twilight a hacer escudos- dije yo y Cristian quedo como con la cara parecida a la de derpy y yo dije estas bien para sacudirlo para que despierte -si estoy bien y digo que me apunto pero no ser su muñeco de tiro- dijo el Cristian -ok- dije -yo casi- dijo twilight susurrando y casi riéndose -hubiese sido divertido- dije yo susurrando alado de twilight después de eso salimos a fuera que estaba soleado y algunos pajados cantando -bien twilight lo basico creo que es, que hay que ser rapidos en este caso cristian usa estas manzanas como balas ya me entiendes verdad cristian- dije yo para lanzarle un canasto de manzanas a Cristian -bien servida- dijo el Cristian -ok twilight ya sabes- dije yo a twilight -si ya se ya empecemos- dijo twilight entusiasmada y preparandose para crear un escudo -ok el primero es escudo pequeño para una persona digo pony...3...2- twilight entendio y presto atencion a los movimientos de Cristian- ..1 ..Ya!- dije gritando dandole la señal a twilight y Cristian y cuando lanzo la manzana Cristian todo se volvio en camara lenta XD pero para mi no lo fue la primera manzana me dio en toda la cara pero esta era el doble de grande que de una normal joder avisame cuales manzana lanzes, no sabia que habia esa manzana de ese tamaño- dije adolorido ya que parecia que twilight lo vio en camara lenta y lo esquivo haciendo que me de la manzana en toda la nariz -mejor me pongo proteccion antes que me tires otra igual- dije para entrar

fin de la parte 2

se que no hubo mucho relacionado con el titulo pero la siguiente parte tendra algo relacionado con el 2010 y tambien que tengo un canal de youtube que hay es donde subo los capitulos sin nada mas que decir se despide blackfox74


	3. Chapter 3

Los guardianes de equestria

Temporada 1: el portal

Capitulo 0: prologo

Parte 3: el terremoto

Opening :position music tom player- in flames

(pongan cualquier cancion o de kevin macleod ivestigation) Giovanny estaba dentro de la casa poniéndose protección y cuando termino salio de la casa -por lo menos que me proteja un poco- dije para encontrarme a twilight y a Cristian comiendo alguna de la manzanas, la manzana que comía twilight era que me golpeo en toda la cara -Enserio no quieres arriesgarte que te den otro golpe en la cara- dijo twilight -ok intentemoslo otravez twilight dije yo para darle la se al a Cristian y twilight para intentar otra vez sobre los escudos pero otravez fallo pero estabes lo esquive ja y ahora que me vas a tirar una manzana mas grande que mi cabeza- dije para detener una manzana que iba directo a mi cara con la mano y después me la comí bueno continuemos twilight- dije yo como tu dices nunca rendirse- dijo twilight concentrada la manzana siguiente que si hay suerte no me va a doler porque cristian ya lanzo la manzana todo se vio en cámara entonces twilight logro hacer un escudo wow estuvo cerca- dijimos twilight y yo y reboto la manzana dándole en la cara a Cristian XD -mierda puto karma- dijo el cristian y twilight y yo nos reimos -cristian ten un poco de cuidaro en tu lenguaje ha una menor aqui- dije yo para que cristin entendiera para que luego a ver si podemos agrandar el escudo...claro si tu quieres? Dije yo a twilight no gracias por ahora no estoy agotada por hacer mi primer escudo- dijo twilight jadeando por hacer el escudo y ahora que- dijo el Cristian sobandose la nariz vamos adentro- dije yo #no sean mal pensados -_-# antes de entrar a la casa veras Cristian vamos a jugar a nuestro juego favorito-

Dije yo ooh que?- dijo el Cristian #cualquier cancion tranquila o "proctor" se youtube # mientras que yo me doy un facepalm mientras digo en voz baja mierda mientras twilight conteina la risa mientras encendia la playstacion3 que estaba a su altura vamos a jugar a motor storm apocalipsis- dije yo con la mano aun en la cara ha porque no lo dijiste ala primera- dijo el Cristian pero vio a twilight tomar un control con su magia que haces twilight?- pregunto Cristian (adivinen que pasada XD) bueno voy a jugar con ustedes dos- dijo twilight (lo adivinaron XD y si no vayanse a la mierda XD...ok no ._.) twilight a practicado en este juego mucho creo- dije yo para que Cristian se ria con lo que dije -acaso crees que voy a perder ante una pony sin ofender- dijo el Cristian -yo digo que si te voy a ganar- dijo twilight desafiante oh ya veremos quien gana- dijo Giovanny para luego tomar el control del primer jugador y twilight tenia del segundo jugador y el cristian tenia del tercer jugador -acaso twilight es una gamer?- dijo Cristian con sascarmo para que luego la tele muestre el juego

1 hora despues

Ya despues de terminar una carrera eliminatoria estaban los tres en una carreda normal Se ve a a twilight en la primera posicion y Cristian en segundo pero lo choca un camion y lo manda lejos de la meta y yo aproveche y gane en segundo -cuantas llevamos?- pregunto Cristian bueno tu ganaste 4 veces twilight 6, yo 5 casi quedamos iguales si no fuera por la carrera anterior que me choco twilight con su monstertrack- dije yo para que twilight se pusiera roja por la de la carrera anterior despues de todo si soy una gamer- dijo twilight en voz baja ya que yo le conte sobre los gamers -creo que debo de admitirlo que me gano una pony- dijo el cristian ademas tu tambien jugaste bien- dijo twilight bueno que crees una pony te ha ganado amigo mio- dije yo -si tienes razon- dijo el Cristian ademas tambien casi la ganas- dijo el Cristian -por eso tengo el mejor padre del mundo- dijo twilight abrazandome y yo me puse como un tomate con la palabra padre Giovanny en su mente (creo que mi vida a mejorado con esto) penso mientras sonreia

Varios meses despues

En una noche Giovanny estaba dormiendo con twilight porque tuvo una pesallida...pero esa pesallida era lo que iba a pasar ahora...se movio el suelo por un momento que desperto a twilight pero no le importo y intento dormir otraves, pero otraves hubo un pequeño movimiento en toda la habitacion twilight se asuto pero no para gritar y se quedo quieta despues de dos minutos .se movio todo muy fuerte a tal punto que grito twilight y intentaba despertar a giovanny pero no despierta incluso le grito pero le cayo una piedrita muy pequeña que lo desperto de golpe y twilight puso cara de ._. y después -que esta pasando papa!- dijo twilight oh mierda es un terremoto menos es de 9.8 de fuerza hay que salir de aqui twilight ve a por mi madre yo voy a evitar que no se caiga nada- dije yo para que twilight fuera por los demas que vivian conmigo y yo mientras que detenía las cosas que se caían pero esto era demasiado extremo esto m s encima sonaba el suelo como si fuese metal pero ya que detuve la mayor a de los objetos mi familia ya salio pero me olvide de algo twilight ay dame me acabe de olvidar las liternas adentro- dije para entrar y evitar varios objetos twilight entendio y me ayudo creandome un escudo que se estaba forzando ya que no hemos practicado la resistencia del escudo a objetos pesados pero las encontre -twilight salgamos ya no creo que tu escudo aguante mas- dije yo y era verdad estaba demasiado agrietado el escudo pero alcanzamos a salir de la casa ya que estaban cayendo objetos filosos, ya afuera se ve algunas casas caer a perasos pero algunas resist an algunos vecinos estaban asustados y algunos se iban a lugares despejados y algunos preguntaron cuanto empezo esta pesadilla pero como sabran ya algunos supieron de la existencia de twilight cuando sucedio la batalla de hace dos años, twilight fue a ayudar a algunos vecinos que estaban heridos.

despues de dos horas paro el terremoto pero no hubo tantos heridos y todos estan asustados twilight era la mas asustada ya que era su primer terremoto que vivio yo me preocupe porque no hab a pensado como estar a twilight despues de esto, pero se ve que ella intenta tranquilizarse pero no lo logra por lo que esto pasando ahora twilight estas bien?- le pregunte a twilight algo preocupado ya que para a mi no fue normal esto -si...si estoy bien padre- dijo twilight, se ve al Cristian corred hacia nosotros *jadeando* estan *jadeo* bien?- dijo el Cristian demasiado cansado y tambien asustado como los demas si estamos bien- dije yo para despues ayudar a los demas que resultaron heridos ya que algunas de las casas eran de dos pisos creo que si paso este terremoto de esa magnitud tendra que haberle pasado en todo el pais y deben estar robando ahora mismo entonces hay que prepararse- dije yo para que todos me miraran y dijeran los que estaban cerca si vamos a prepararnos para que los que no estaban heridos fueran a buscar algo con que defenderse y a los demas crees que no nos van a asaltar?- dijo el Cristian ya que twilight esta mirando todo el lugar y estaba asombrada como un terremoto puede hacer tal desastre pero decidio volver donde su padre que en este caso yo.  
Para cuando volvi vi al Cristian planeando un plan con algunos vecinos hasta que uno de ellos hablo acaso no son menor de edad para este tipo de cosas- dijo el adulto que estaba en mi izquierda y que tiene de malo ademas si ves bien es una buena estrategia- dije yo callando de mediato al adulto que me hablo ok este es el plan los que vigilaran estar n en las dos entradas y lugares especificos para si un criminal entra al pueblo- dije yo para que todos dijeran que si aunque se est n preguntando por qu lo dijera un semi-adolecente pero lo pensaron dos veces y era una buena idea mientras yo escuchaba una conversaci n de algunas personas que dec an que no hay mucha comida y pense que habia que ir a buscar comida pero con todo esto habr gente robando para entonces hay que estar listos para ma ana no sabremos lo que pasara ya que con este terremoto me imagino que habr n empezado a robar

A la mañana siguiente

#escuchen si quieren two steps from hell eyes closing (miracles) yo creo queda perfecto para esta situaci n# Me econtraba ya en un vehiculo en un mini convoy ya que ramos pocos, miro para atras y para mi sorpresa estaba twilight pens que estaba en casa durmiendo nose como entro al vehiculo familiar sin darme cuenta pero ya no hay vuelta atras ademas estaba dormida al parecer mi madre no se dio cuenta tampoco ya que estaba dormida por habernos levantado temprano pero de pura casualidad mi madre aun dormida agarra a twilight y lo abraza como a un peluche XD a ser casi un una semi-adolecente twilight ya que mas o menos tendria 13 años pero da un poco de risa esa escena decido ver por la ventana como estaba la ciudad, se veian un monton de edificios destruidos, algunos en llamas, otros estrellados con otros y eso que desde lejos y ya podiamos ver un supermercado que no se lo robaron todo, los que estaban en los vehiculos se bajaron y despues tomar todo lo que podian para llevarlo a los vehiculos yo me quede en el vehiculo pero vi que mi madre desperto con twilight que se asustaron un poco por verse de esa forma en que dormian yo me re un poco y me baje del veh culo para tomar unos binoculares Unos minutos despues Mientras miraba por lo binoculares estaba viendo unos dos coches que venian para aqui #ya pueden parar la anterior cancion y poner esta cancion the angel almong demons orchestal # -eh padre que pasa?- dijo twilgiht a mi lado nose pero hay que sacar los vehiculos con los suministros ahora- dije yo avisando a los demas que se lleven ya los autos ya que estaban llenos y pero algunos se quedaron para defender a los vehiculos para que se vallan l pido posible ya que algunas de las personas estaban aun dentro bueno parece que nos toca defender dije yo escalando ya una pared hacia el techo y twilight se escondio en un vehiculo para que no la vean y tambiin para ayudar un poco, los vehiculos ya llegaron y uno de los que iban en esos vehiculos se bajodel vehiculo no hagan nada osino los lastimaremos- dijo uno de los asaltantes a si acaso crees que no sabemos defendernos- dijo uno de los que vinieron con nosotros y se vio que otras personas que andaban por ah decidieron ayudarnos entonces a pelear se ha dicho- dijo otro asaltante y despues de eso se empezo una pelea y como sorpresa para los asaltantes llegue desde el techo a ayudar eliminando a varios de un golpe ya que cuando aterriso golpeo a algunos que no se dieron cuenta los otros y la pelea a mejorado para nosotros pero los asaltantes ya dejaron fuera de combate a algunos que venian con nosotros y a dos de los 5 que quisieron ayudar y recien eliminamos a la mitad era a puños toda la pelea pero habia uno con una desert Eagle yo abrio los ojos como platos con ver esa arma entonces me arriesgue y fui directo hacia el, entonces twilight se fijo en el ya que tambien habia eliminado algunos ella y de por si eran demasiados, le empezo a tirar objetos a los asaltantes pero ella vio el arma y se pregunto que era esa cosa que ten a en la mano ese asaltante para cuando estuve cerca de el me intento disparar pero no me dio lo intento otraves pero igual fallo solo me roso la cara y despues de su tercer tiro fallido le golpeo de lleno y le quito el arma para despues apuntarle no me mates- dijo el asaltante t me intentaste matar antes pero no te voy a matar- dije para dispararle en la pierna y tirar el arma v monos ya no molestaran- dije yo para subir al vehiculo en donde estaba twilight -wow padre fuiste muy genial y saliste casi ileso- dijo twilight abrazándome pero que era ese artefacto que casi me deja sorda- dijo twilight twilight yo...no te lo puedo decir no ahora es algo que te dire mas adelante pero si o si no tienes edad para saber sobre esos artefactos- dije yo para que tiwlight asintiera para luego ir directo hacia casa para descansar y me puse a pensar si fue necesario dispararle

Al dia siguiente Giovanny se habia levantado primero para oir la radio de las noticias, Giovanny vas vestido con una polera azul claro con unos pantalones color naranja mientras que twilight con su magia intentaba conseguir se al pero despues de varios minutos logramos tener algo de se al *despues de sufrir el terremoto mas grande que hemos visto a afectado en todo el pais ademas que se aproxima un tsunami para puerto Montt * dijo el reportero twilight y yo nos sorprendimos ante esto ya que despu s dijieron que fue un 8.0 pero fue un 9.7 ademas que hubo unos cuantos volcanes que herucionadon para que fue lo peor en algunos sitios no puedo creer que esto haya provocado mas caos padre- dijo twilight triste lo se twilight pero estamos a salvo despu s de eso han pasado d as que se corto la luz fueron dificiles al principio pero logramos salir adelante para ami .tuve que enseñarle un poco a twilight a defenderse a cuerpo a cuerpo para que se defendiera un poco, solo le enseñe lo basico de la pelea y que aprender a a defenderse a magia pero yo se que algo mas pasada en el futuro .

6 años despues

*despues de 6 años que sucedio el terremoto mas fuerte de la historia las construcciones fueron mas reforzadas que creemos que no se derrumbaran no muy facilmente pero no sabemos si lo soportada un tsunami, pero no es todo habr m s noticias m s adelante en este reportaje pero no tenemos tiempo ahora nos vemos despu s se despide su reportero de radio noti * no termino el reportero ya que Giovanny apago la radio de su veh culo, se ve que tiene puesto una camiseta negra con unos pantalones grises y que ya ten a 18 conduciendo su Chevrolet sail E5 NB 1.4 color azul y l iba dirigido hacia la secundaria vaya ya 6 a os de que haya sucedido ese terremoto pero nose si ya cont rselo a twilight ya que es tambi n es una adolecente?- dijo Giovanny mirando hacia un dalo un poco preocupado para que despu s acelerada para llegar m s pronto a su destino creo que escuchare m sica nose si brony o la que s puedo o r alado de twilight- dijo Giovanny viendo la lista de canciones de su reproductor de m sica - a esta mi favorita pero en su remix- dijo Giovanny para poner la canci n skillet-hero remix (the legion of doom) para luego o r la m sica en todo su viaje Mientras tanto Twilight se encontraba ayudando a la madre de Giovanny vaya en verdad esto es dif cil sin manos y sin magia- dijo twilight intentando lavar los platos sin magia ya que por haber hecho anteriormente otro hechizo se golpe fuertemente la cabeza mientras Giovanny no estaba - crees que Giovanny no lo notada?- dijo la mama de Giovanny -no creo que lo note- dijo twilight confiada aunque si o si me lamento con que ise hace 3 años atras jejeje- dijo twilight

3 años atras

En el patio de la casa de giovanny

Giovanny (con una polera de color rojo con un buso de color amarillo) estaba con twilight aprendiendo un nuevo hechizo- vamos twilight se que saldrabien (eso espero)- dijo Giovanny para que twilight haga brillar su cuerno y preparar el hechizo para cuando estaria lista -ahora!- dijo Giovanny para que twlight disparara el hechizo hacia un muñeco de tiroteo que el rayo de magia paso por alado y reboto con la pared que habia atras que fue directo hacia a mi dandome de lleno senti como electricidad en mi cuerpo pero senti que algo cambiaba en mi pero cai al suelo casi inconsciente mire a twilight vi que estaba preocupada y me desmalle

Ojos de twilight

-(hay no no no no esto no debe estar pasando voy a llamar a su madre)- penso twilight para ir a toda prisa donde la madre de twilight srt Landeros su hijo se desmallo por un fallo en mi hechizo!- dijo twilight preocupada hay no, vamos!- dijo la madre de Giovanny para luego salir a toda prisa hacia afuera pero que sucedi - dijo la madre de Giovanny viendo que algo esta cambiando en el.

 _ **CONTINUADA!**_

Bueno chicos aqu termina la parte 3 me demore mas de la cuenta ya que no tenia mucho tiempo espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos se despide blackfox74


End file.
